


Toxic Ways

by Voido



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Dating, EXCEPT WHEN IT IS, M/M, Relationship Advice, Some bad language, kind of slow-burn, this is not as nice and funny as it might look, which is rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: Out of all the shady people available at school, of course it has to be Vanitas who decides to make Terra's life hell by demanding some not-so-simple dating advice.But little does he know yet just how bad his decision to actually help really is.





	1. A Troubling Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :)  
> This is kind of a first for me, since the only Terra-pov thing I've ever written was a really short one shot. I'll see where this leads me, I guess. :D

„Oi, chunky!“

If there had been anyone else around – really, _anyone,_ even Aqua or Ventus – Terra would've just forced himself to believe that the words had not been directed at him. _Chunky_? That was a lot of things, but first of all, _rude._

He didn't respond. He probably wouldn't have, either, even if his name had been used. It felt like a weird, terrible nightmare to have this idiot talk to him – and, even worse, in the open where others could  _see._

„Man, I'm talking to you. I know you look like a brick, but I didn't figure you're as dumb as one.“

„Why on earth would you want to talk to me, honestly? Can you like...leave?“

There was no reply, but the shadow forming over himself and his phone was not only an indicator of the intruder still being there – it was also annoying because it rendered him unable to identify what's on the screen, causing him to miss out on a highscore in his favorite mobile game.

„Okay, you little shit. What the hell?“

He finally looked up – and part of him regretted it instantly. He met with disgustingly yellow eyes – in all these years, he had never figured out if they were lenses, and even though he was mindly curious – because if yes,  _why_ , and if no... _how? -_ he mostly just wanted to leave right away. This guy meant trouble. Always.

„I need you to do me a favor.“

Terra laughed. Not real, amused laughter. More  like the kind when someone makes fun of you and you try to laugh it off because you're obviously not in the mood for it. It was ridiculous.

„Me. A favor. You. Got me there.“

„I'm being serious.“

He rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone into his hoodie's pocket. This was too stupid. He did not want to be seen with this guy, especially by Aqua and Ventus, who were yet to get out of their exams they had today, so why wouldn't he leave him alone?

„No, you're being a nonsensical idiot, Vanitas. You and I, we're not even close to _on speaking terms_. And let me assure you, I am very glad about that.“

„Oh, how _heart-breaking.“_

„Okay, you know what? Screw you.“

He got up to leave, not stopping even when he was called out.

„God, do you have to be a little bitch. Look, I'd almost _beg_ you, man!“

That's where he froze.

Beg him. This shithead. What could possibly be worth _that_?

„You have my curiosity, although I can't say that I'm very interested in helping you. Better make it worth my time.“

A small, more than anything _evil_ and mischievous smile formed on Vanitas's lips. He seemed confident that he had already won Terra and his apparent help over, however he himself was anything but sure about that. What could a mean bully he had nothing to do with possibly want from him?

„I'm really going out of my natural way to talk to someone like you. God, the _good student, even better friend_ type, I'm going to puke. Imagine if someone sees us!“

_Funny_ , he thought.  _I was worried about the exact same thing._

„Get to the point.“

„Very well. You see, it appears to me that you seem to be on a very good basis with the person I need you to help me with.“

_What?_

„You want _dating advice_ from me?“

Terra couldn't help but chuckle, and the annoyed look Vanitas gave him made the whole thing even funnier. Now _that_ was definitely worth it.

„Sorry to disappoint you, but even if I wanted to help, Aqua would knock you unconscious the second you approached her.“

Because unlike her friendly nature would normally suggest, Aqua was definitely a girl who could fight back if she needed to. He'd once seen some guys tear on a short dress she'd been wearing, and just when he'd wanted to go in and help her, she'd punched all of them badly. Thinking about it, he'd never seen any of them since then.

However, Vanitas just raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head. Was it not about Aqua? Terra could really not imagine being good enough friends with any other girls for anyone getting his help in dating her.

„Don't get me wrong – chick's pretty as hell. I'm not interested in her though. We're talking about _this_ gem here.“

He nodded in the direction of the school building, where said _gem_ – Terra felt a certain need to punch the guy immediately – was just making their way over to them, not even properly noticing them because he was vividly talking to the girl walking next to him, who had probably handed in her exam at the same time as him.

„I really hope you're talking about the girl.“

„Don't be a fucking idiot.“

„Forget it then.“

He already started walking, because otherwise, he _would_ probably get into a fight. Detention was the last thing he wanted, let alone because of this guy. Vanitas was cheeky enough to grab for his arm though, and doing his best to hold him back.

„Could you calm the hell down? It's not like I'm trying to get advice on how to rape him right or anything.“

„Shut your face.“

„God, you're difficult, chunky.“

Terra gave him another disapproving look, so he passionately rolled his eyes before clearing his throat and starting over.

„This is unbelievable, but I'll do it anyway. For the sake of your freaking conscience, I guess? Would you, _oh-so-great_ Terra, best friend of my quite obvious object of desire, now please stop being a whiny _bitch_ and help me get on his good side? I'll almost be forever thankful for it.“

In Terra's head, about twenty different ways to say _no_ rather convincingly came up, however he didn't fail to notice the small hint of desperation in Vanitas's voice. Now, mind you, he had never been someone to abuse something like that, but he couldn't deny that the thought of such an ass being in his favor sounded thrilling.

Then again, the object of desire _was_ his best friend. And, as Aqua would say, a perfect clash of way too much innocence and everything good in the world.

So, no, Terra really didn't want to help such a shady guy lay hands on Ventus. At all. And at the same time, he wondered what would happen if he really declined. Knowing even a single story about Vanitas's school life was enough to understand – he would try anyway. And he would probably do so in less nice ways than if he had a helping hand on it.

Besides, it was indeed mildly adorable. Maybe it was true that sometimes, even the greatest pricks could actually be turned good with just the right amount of help and soft violence.

„Fine. I'll do it.“

„Wait, what?“

„On one condition.“

He got a surprised look, followed by a nod, indicating that his condition would at least be considered.

„Whatever happens – and I mean good or bad – you keep him out of your shady business. No getting into trouble, no trying to get him shit-drunk to get into his pants. You lay a dirty finger on him and ruin his life – I'll personally, bear-handedly rip off your god-forsaken head. Are we clear?“

And even if he didn't expect Vanitas to dare get into serious trouble with him – because no matter how hard Terra tried to stay out of problems and fights, he _would_ make use of his physical power if needed – he couldn't deny being torn about what the wide grin he got as a reply made him feel.

„Crystal clear.“

 


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going a bit sloooooooow, but future chapters will be longer KAPPA  
> no really, they will  
> (also decided to include pov-switches, but not this time. stay tuned yo.)

_Just what on earth_ , Terra thought, more than slightly annoyed b y the messages his phone showed him,  _have I gotten myself into._

He had made the – probably wise – choice of not even giving Aqua a hint of what was going on.  While he still believed it was the best idea to keep an eye on this situation and actually having a say in how it would unfold, she would immediately be eager on recruiting a  _Save-Ventus_ -committee, entirely unaware that such things were mostly embarrassing other than anything.

So, yeah, Terra was pretty glad he hadn't said a word. That, however, didn't help the fact that he was being bothered by one of the last people he wanted anything to do with.

“Terra, how many times must I say it? You really shouldn't play this game if it makes you so mad.”

He ignored the urge to roll his eyes. If she thought it was about a game – even better. No explanations needed for probably having to be on his phone a little more regularly than he was used to. Because just when he wanted to put it away, it made a  few soft  _bzz_ sound s .

_~Why are you mad, grumpy?_

_~I haven't even done anything._

_~Yet._

He chose not to reply to any of the three messages, but he was indeed mad, because even if Vanitas hadn't done anything _yet_ – as he himself had even stated! - that didn't mean that he wouldn't in the near future. And on top of that, he was unexpectedly annoying.

So far, nothing too bad had happened actually. Or at least so Terra hoped, because being two years apart from Ventus – and thus, Vanitas – meant he was unable to observe anything going on in their classes. However, the blonde seemed happy enough, chatting cheerfully while eating his lunch and at the same time writing on something, for one of his classes probably.

“Well, if Terra weren't so obsessed with his game, I am sure he could answer you, Ven.”

“Wow, Aqua.”

Well, in all honesty, he really hadn't heard the words directed at him, but Ventus just gave him an amused grin and repeated them anyway.

“I was thinking, since there's no more exams coming up soon, we should all have the free time to spend a weekend together, right?”

That might have been the best idea of the whole week, as it would give him a very good excuse not to have his phone around – as long as Ventus was with him anyway, he didn't need to worry about his well-being during his absence.

“Sure, Ven. Didn't think you'd find the time soon.”

“I need those good grades!”

The blonde pouted which made Terra chuckle. It was always the same; never had Ventus failed an exam, and he probably wouldn't, either, even if he cut off two hours of studying every _day._

But it was just how he was. Painfully oblivious about a lot of things going on in the world, because he was so busy studying and filling the rest of his daily time with video games. Terra wasn't sure if he found it to be stereotypical, or actually the opposite of it.

“Well anyways, I'm totally down. It's been hella boring in my apartment lately, and I'm telling you, the neighbors aren't exactly the epitome of fun to be around.”

Aqua nodded in response.

“I can't say that my ways of living entirely compliment those of my neighbors, either.”

“Theeen that's settled! Can't wait, gotta get to class now though, there's a presentation coming up!”

With that, Ventus jumped up, grabbed his plate to return it to the kitchen and semi-ran towards the exit, throwing his bag over his shoulder quite messily and waving while passing them by again.

“So, how about you? I meant to ask yesterday, but I saw you talk to that sinister guy from some of Ventus's classes and I'm a little worried about it.”

_Oh snap._

Making up lies fast had never been one of Terra's strengths. Of course she had seen, even though he hadn't seen her. Because why ever make things easy, life?

“Eh, I'd tell you if I even still remembered. You know I can't stand him at all, and especially his annoying friends in our class.”

“So, what? He just came up to you and tried befriending you?”

“Hell no. I don't even remember what he wanted, I pretended to listen because he wouldn't go away and the thought of you or Ventus seeing me with someone like that was way too embarrassing. You know I'm more than that.”

_Oh how I wish I were._

She didn't look convinced, however just nodded and got up to return her plate as well, not half as stressed as Ventus had been about it. That had been really close, and if he wasn't careful, she would ask more questions very soon.

 

And _very soon_ came a lot earlier than he would have liked. It actually came minutes after.

The one big downside of having lunch here was that the cafeteria was way too far away from the classrooms. That usually resulted in crossing paths with people you couldn't stand or at least seeing them in one of the many courtyards.

Today, Terra got especially unlucky about that. Because coming in their direction when they were on their way to class, of course, came a very special someone, not missing out on the chance of a stupid comment on his way.

“Cheer up, chunky. That frown makes you look _really_ dumb!”

Oh, how he wanted to reply. Scream something in return and tell this idiot that their cooperation would end before it even started. But Aqua was here.

_Play the idiot, Terra. You can do it._

“If only I knew why he wants to get on my nerves. But he's really not worth it. Come on, Aqua, don't pay him attention.”

“But he- Terra! You can't possibly let him treat you like that!”

Aqua, who had first stopped in shock,  finally caught up and went on about her rant and how that was neither fair nor something the principal should allow.

“Listen, Aqua. Let him be an idiot if it makes him feel superior to the world. Really? Seems like all life has to offer for him anyway.”

Admittedly though, he wasn't quite happy with the guy still calling him names even though he seemed to be in desperate need for help. Was that his idea on getting people to cooperate? By insulting them? What an idiot.

“But...oh whatever. You're hiding something from me, aren't you? No, don't say anything, I can see it. And I will find out.”

_She probably will._

“You wouldn't believe me if I said no, so let's just roll with that.”

 

Thinking about it, Terra wasn't entirely sure of what he was actually supposed to do in this situation. He didn't want this big jerk near Ventus at any time of the day, so what possible advice could he give that would not result in failure _on purpose?_

His phone bzz'd again, making him roll his eyes and mute it entirely. It didn't really matter since it wasn't too loud, but Aqua still gave him very questioning looks, so going back to pretending he was playing a game was his best bet.

 

_~So, you gonna be useful or what?_

_-Get out of my face._

_~I'm playing it so nicely, chunky! Although it's hard, I'm having quite the nice view here._

_-If you shut up now, I'll think of something._

 

Nothing.

It was funny, because he didn't even know anything about dating. The usual approaches in books or movies always seemed rather dumb to him, and all the relationships he had seen develop around him had happened rather...well, by themselves?

He was used to people being painfully obvious next to each other, exchanging looks and touches most frequently, and just simply turning from strangers to friends to lovers. Actually dating to find a partner had never seemed to work for anyone he knew, so what advice could he give, other than…

 

_-Quite obvious step 1, but since you're an idiot, I'll spill it out. Be nice. Doesn't matter about what._

_~I'm always nice._

_-Yeah, that's your main problem. An idiot, and even more oblivious about it. Just don't act like a douche for a day and try some occasional talking. Don't be creepy._

_~Aww, but why?_

_-First, I'd kill you. Second, you'd be out of the queue for the rest of your life. Hey, maybe that's a good idea, would make all of this idiocy here end pretty soon._

 

Trying to lead Vanitas into a corner where Ventus wouldn't even consider breathing the same air as him anymore maybe wasn't such a bad idea either. It would save all of them a lot of trouble, and Terra would get so much sweet revenge for everything bad that Vanitas and his stupid friends had ever done.

And it wouldn't even be hard, either. He knew basically everything that Ventus liked and hated, so giving all the wrong suggestions would be a piece of cake.

“You're grinning like a mad-man, Terra. Win the lottery?”

“Almost, Aqua. No, actually... _even better.”_

This would be a lot of fun.


End file.
